CARE WARS MORE THAN MEETS THE HEART
by ShrekRulez
Summary: It's a four chapter story when Evil Heart's plan to help the evil Decepticons to ruin caring forever. The Autobots join forces with the Care Bears to save the world of caring. Will they stop them in time or it'll be too late?
1. Chapter 1 : The Invasion

No Heart's family have been defeated many times by the Care Bear Family until his nephew, Evil Heart is gonna do something drastic to destroy the Care Bears and caring, permanently. For the first time, the Autobots are gonna join forces with the Defenders of Caring in this brutal battle they'll never forget.

* * *

CARE WARS: MORE THAN MEETS THE HEART

Chapter 1:

The Invasion

Story and written by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family are TM'S/(C) Those Characters From Cleveland Inc and American Greetings, Co.  
TRANSFORMERS TM's/(C) Hasbro

From the TRANSFORMERS characters in the 80's and the new movie.

Rated 13+ for intense violent action, mild pearl and destruction

WARNING! This story is pretty intense.

* * *

The battle starts at No Heart's Castle, Evil Heart is laughing, evily, with joyness of evil as he build to destroy the world of caring forever. Later, his latest invention have been completed and then, he activates the living processer by lifting the switch. The sparks kept flying around until his invention came to life and he shouts with glee.

"YES! YES! YES! Come to life, my beauty. At last, after all this time, my masterpeice is finally completed. No one can stand in my way."

Suddenly, someone was behinding the door watching Evil Heart to build a massive weapon could destory everything. It's Beastly. He shivers while Evil Heart heard the sound from him.

"Oh, no. He noticing me. I better tell No Heart about this, but first, skeedattle!"

"My monster, grab that furball."

Then, his monster plowing through the wall and Beastly stops and frightened. He stands still as the monster claw him away from the floor and going back to Evil Heart's room.

"Please, don't kill me, Evil Heart. I won't tell No Heart or anyone about what you're doing. I promise. P-P-P-Plllease."

"Stop your quivering, Beastly. I won't kill you."

"Phew."

"FREEZE HIM!"

"WHAT!?!"

His creation freezing Beastly into a stif icicle and putting him into the big cage until No Heart, Prof. ColdHeart and Frostbite saw the whole thing and No Heart shouts in anger.

"EVIL HEART, WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?!"

"Well, Uncle, you should know that I got something to destroy caring forever. BEHOLD! THE LOBSTERTRON!"

The Lobstertron can transform into any object and a person who'll never be identified just like the TRANSFORMERS movie and 80's show.

"It can transform any object and even a person."

"Very fascinating with your invention, but there's one question. WHY DID YOU FREEZE BEASTLY!?!"

"To make sure you fools not to ruined my plans. FREEZE THEM ALL!"

His invention tries to freeze them, but, No Heart's magic blocks it path and ran away as Prof. ColdHeart said to them,

"he gave us the cold shoulder. I'm gonna tramitizing that lobster into seafood dinner."

ColdHeart activates his weapon to freeze the robotic lobster, but, unfortunately, it didn't worked. It's immune to his freezy path as Frostbite would say something stupid.

"Maybe you try to give him the butter sauce. Hmm. Yummy."

(BONK!)

"YOU'RE SUCH A TWIT! JUST SHUT UP AND KEEP RUNNING!"

Suddenly, they're at the dead end and then, the Lobstertron freezing them all and imprision them into the same cage with their freezy furball. It looks like they're done for by Evil Heart's evil invention. Evil Heart smiles and approaching towards to the cell and said,

"I'm very impressed, Uncle. WHO IS NOT! HA! HA! HA! Now, with you fools out the way, nothing can stop me now. The problem is... This invention of mine won't stop the Care Bears. Unless..."

A hour later, he stole a computer from a 17 year old boy who needs to do his own homework and making contact from the distance of outer space.

"Now, I can put this red wire to this computer...and voila! HA HA HA!"

He's gonna make a transmittion to a different planet where different spieces can transform into objects. CYBERTRON and that's where the Autobots and the Decepticons lived. Until the transmitting computer starts the beeping signal when, one of the evil Decepticons named Starscream punch it through the transmittion. Evil Heart is shape shifting into the leader of the Decepticons; MEGATRON!

"Hmm. Who in Cybertron is contacting here? It's from Earth. I better find out of this pridictament. Calling from Cybertron to Earth, this is Starscream. Huh? Megatron? Why are you in Earth?"

"I have been captured by the hideous creatures called themselves, the Care Bears."

"The Care Bears? Have you been drinking the AllSpark drinks lately?"

"NO, STARSCREAM! YOU SUCH A INCOMPETENT DRAINERHEAD! Listen, bring the rest of the Decepticons and attack the place called... CARE-A-LOT! Don't disingrate them yet. Get them alive. I got something special plan in store for them."

"As you command, Lord Megatron. Starscream out. (turns off the screen) Geez, that Megabolter will get his last carbrador parts when this is over. SOUNDWAVE!"

Starscream shouts as tape recorder transforming into a Decepticon and Soundwave made his appearence.

"Right here, Starscream. What Megatron wants?"

"Get the rest of the Decepticons. We're leaving Cybertron to Earth now."

"As you command, Starscream."

Soundwave contacts to the few Decepticons, Blackout, Skywarp, Thundercracker, the Constructicons, Brawl, Barricade, Wreckage, Bonecrusher, Scorponok, Ramjet and Astrotrain to assemble in a straight line and Soundwave gives them their assignment.

"All right, Decepticons, listen close. Lord Megatron has been captured by the hideous creatures called themselves, the Care Bears. Our assignment is to attack their place called, Care-A-Lot. Not to harm them, only alive."

They agreed so Astrotrain transformed and the Decepticons are now inside and going to outer space to Earth. In no milosecond, Astrotrain went through the atmosphere and getting closer to the place for caring; Care-A-Lot. In Care-A-Lot, Tender Heart, Wish Bear, Brave Heart were all relaxing and the little cubs, Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs were following the beautiful butterfly until they showed up.

"All right, Astrotrain, maintaining the land of clouds smoothly", Starscream commands Astrotrain to land.

"Ahh, is such a beautiful day, Wish Bear. Peace and joyful and no sign of No Heart and his baddies around", Tender Heart smiles at Wish Bear.

"Yes, Tender Heart, nothing's gonna ruined our day especially caring", Wish Bear kissing Tender Heart around and Brave Heart plays peek a boo.

"ROAR!", they got scared by Brave Heart's roar. "BRAVE HEART LION!"

"Sorry for interrupting your moment. I was pretty bored today. Anyway, none of the children were mean or bad today. It's absolute quiet."

Meanwhile inside of Astrotrain, Starscream indicates some creatures from the computer and said to one of them on the screen, "not for long. Black out, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Ramjet, fly as I command. Bring Scroponok with you, Blackout."

"Yes, Starscream," they said. Now, Blackout, Skywarp, Thundercracker and Ramjet were transforming back to their vehicle forms and flying towards to Care-A-Lot when Baby Hugs and Tugs were still chasing the butterfly.

"Hey, butterfly, we're coming to get you. I got you, I got you, I got you. WHOOPS!", Baby Tugs tripped and landed on the cloud and pops out with a Santa Claus' beard.

"HA HA HA! Christmas comes a little early, huh, Santa? HA HA HA!", Baby Hugs laughs. "Very funny. Look, Baby Hugs. Jet planes and a helicoptor," Baby Tugs points at the jet liners and a helicoptor moves swiftly.

"Oh, goody goody gosh! We better tell the other Care Bears about it. COME ON!"

The cubs ran very quickly to tell the other Care Bears about what's heading their way. Baby Tugs shouts at them as they heard of Baby Tugs' voice.

"TENDER HEART! TENDER HEART! LOOK, TENDER HEART! JETS!"

"AND A HELICOPTOR! What are they doing here?," Baby Hugs asks.

"I don't know. Maybe they're on a very improtant mission. I never seen the likes of that coptor."

"My stars. It's landing on the cloud and so is the jets. Hmm. No pilot. Something's not right here," Wish Bear's right as the Caring Meter turns closer to zero. Tender Heart noticing of the same coptor. He said in shock, "wait a minute. I recongize that coptor. IT'S LIKE ON THE SAME MOVIE WE WATCHED! IT'S A DECEPTICON!"

"HUH? WHAT!", they said.

"DECEPTICONS, TRANSFORM AND ATTACK!", Starscream commands as they transform into the robotic warriors and starts the destruction by using their firepower on them.

"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!", Tender Heart shouts at them as they duck to cover. Then, Blackout using his propellar weapon and slicing things around including the Caring Meter and the meter was destroyed. "For honor of our leader, MEGATRON! WHERE DID YOU PUT OUR LEADER INTO!?!", Skywarp asks as he grabbing Brave Heart with his fist.

"I don't know. We didn't got your leader. He's not here at all."

"YOU PINT-SIZED LIAR! Either you tell me the information about Megatron's whereabouts or else," Skywarp shows his blaster closer to his face until RamJet said to Skywarp, "SKYWARP, NO! Do not harm him. We needed them for Megatron."

"But...", Skywarp said to Ram Jet. "But, nothing. Let's trash this place and get them out of here," Ram Jet commands Skywarp to get the Care Bears and then, he let him go for now and continues destruction for the entire Kingdom of Caring. Wish Bear asks Tender Heart for something.

"Tender Heart, you must get more Care Bear reinforcements. We need all the help we can get."

"What about you, guys?", Tender Heart asks.

"We'll try everything to stop them. NOW, GO!", Brave Heart shouts as Tender Heart is running very fast to get to the Hall of Hearts when Laserbeak saw Tender Heart going to the Hall of Hearts. Soundwave said to Starscream,

"Starscream, he's approaching towards to the Hall of Hearts. He'll contacting to bring reinforcements. What shall we do?"

"Not to worry, my dear, Soundwave. We'll go down to... uhh... what location is from down on Earth?", Starscream asks. Laserbeak scan the town of Greensburg and then, the computer voice said in front of them.

"Town of Greensburg, North Carolina. Population approximately, 12,856. Few of the Care Bears were playing baseball there with humans."

"Hmm. Let's give them a welcome they'll never forget. Astrotrain, take us there!", Starscream commands Astrotrain to go to Greensburg and attack the town for energy of the AllSpark. Brave Heart and Wish Bear saw Astrotrain. "BRAVE HEART, LOOK! That train bot is going down to Earth. THEY'LL GONNA HURT EVERYONE!"

"WELL, WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM GET AWAY WITH IT! CHARGE!"

Brave Heart ran very quickly until Scroponok goes undercloud and pops out of no where and caught him good until Blackout walking towards to them and asks Brave Heart a question.

"Going somewhere, little lion? HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh, no," Wish Bear gasps with tears and so is the Care Bear Cubs. Looks like they're done for. Meanwhile inside the Hall of Hearts, Tender Heart got the Heart Beacon which it was built by Bright Heart Raccoon and he's contacting Bright Heart if he contacts him on time.

"Bright Heart coming from Hall of Hearts. This is Tender Heart, come in."

Meanwhile at Greensburg Park, Dale, Melinda and the rest of the Care Bear Family were playing baseball and most of them were watching them on a beautiful afternoon.

"All right, Bright Heart. Let's see if you can anticipate my swirly ball."

He made a technique to made Bright Heart out until he hit the ball and the ball is all the way from the field to the two trees. Most of the Care Bears were cheering around as Dale shouts like a international sports announcer.

"Wow. Good hit, Bright Heart. The crowd is going wild as he made a GGOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!"

"What's with that "goal" thing, Dale? It's baseball, not soccor."

"I know that, I was just having a good time. HA HA HA!", Dale give his girlfriend a kiss and she kiss him back. Grumpy and Swift Heart were start smooching together as Melinda smiles before she's interrupting, but, both of them were smiling as they're hugging together. Suddenly, Astrotrain have landed on the streets and destroying a few cars and a bike. Starscream and Soundwave were watching at the scene with the Care Bear Family were having fun.

"Seems like those Care creatures were having fun. Should we attack?", Soundwave asks.

"Absolutely. It's for our incouragable leader which I'll be soon. Decepticons, Transform and ATTACK!", Starscream commands them to do so as the door opens and the vechiles were out of the train as the people were frightened. Noble Heart and True Heart saw something coming out of the train.

"What the heck was that? A train? I never seen that train before and there's no tracks attached," Noble Heart said.

"Wait a second. I do see those vehicles before. It's just like the movie we watched yesterday. ONLY REAL! CARE BEARS, LOOK!," True Heart shouts while she's pointing at them. "Oh, no, it can't be," Dale gasps as Melinda shouts,

"I'M AFRAID THOSE GUYS ARE REAL! THE DECEPTICONS ARE HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Most of the Deceptions destorys most of the cars, benches, resturant chairs, parking meters, tram lights and street signs. Bonecrusher crushing tour buses and few police cars as the officers defending their neighborhood, but, nothing work on them.

"Okay, then. CONSTRUCTICONS, TRASFORM TO DEVASTATOR!," Scavanger commands them to transformed. Then, the Constructicons transforming into the big bot of ultimate destruction and devastation. DEVASTATOR!

"I'LL LEAD TO OUR VICTORY!"

The Care Bear Family can't stand it from the Decepticons so they're gonna make a stand to stop them as Noble Heart shouts,

"CARE BEARS AND COUSINS, FRONT AND CENTER!"

(Bright Heart's Heart Beacon beeps)

"My Heart Beacon. Hello? Tender Heart? Yes, I know, the Decepticons are real and they're attacking Greensburg. We'll try everything we can to stop them. Huh? They're attacking Care-A-Lot?"

"YES! WE NEED YOU GUYS UP HERE RIGHT AWAY!"

"Unfortunately, we're stuck now. Try to get them out of there and get them here. Please. We need you. Bright Heart, out."

Bright Heart turns off the beacon and so is Tender Heart. He know what to do, so, Tender Heart gets out of the Hall of Hearts until Skywarp saw him getting out as he blasting the Hall of Hearts away. Now, Tender Heart forms a cloud car and driving very fast.

"BRAVE HEART! WISH BEAR! CUBS! GRAB MY HAND!"

They grab Tender Heart's hand and they flown the coop as the other Decepticons keeps on blasting at them.

"It's pointless to blast them. We must follow them before they got away. COME ON!," Thundercracker said. Now, the rest of the Decepticons are flying away from Care-A-Lot just about to exploded. (BOOM!) The Kingdom of Caring is gone for good again when suddenly, Lobstertron flew closer to a place was use to be. Evil Heart laughs evilly.

"YEAH! VICTORY IS MINE! HA HA HA HA!"

Meanwhile back at Greensburg...

"Okay, Care Bears, we can't wait any longer. We must stare...NOW!", Noble Heart said.

"STARE! CALL!", they both shouted as the Care Bear Family staring at the Decepticons and Starscream was surprized. "WOW! DID YOU SEE THAT!?!" Soundwave said to Starscream, "affermative. They have kind of interesting power. That's why Megatron wants them alive."

"Oh, so that way, we'll use their power to make AllSpark cubes to conquer Cybertron. I'm glad I though of that."

"That's Megatron's idea."

"Well, it's my idea, too, you know."

Starscream always getting cocky too much. Anyway, the Care Bears tried their best until the cloud car stopped and then, the rest of the Care Bears joining them to stop the Decepticons until the Frenzy hurts one of the Care Bears and then, the Care Bears were finally beaten. The Decepticons build a cage and they're putting them inside until Swift Heart grabs Grumpy and swift away.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA HURT US BOTH! LET'S SCREAM!"

"They're getting away!," Brawl shouts and Barricade said to Brawl, "don't worry about them, Brawl. We got most of the family to be gone forever. Oh, here comes Starscream and Soundwave."

Suddenly, Starscream and Soundwave are coming out as Astrotrain transformed into a Decepticon robot are walking together to see the progress when suddenly, a strange robot lands safely and the fake Megatron came out and said,

"good work, Decepticons. I'm very proud of you all. But this is not my idea for your assignment."

"WHAT!?!", they shouted. He reveals himself and it's...

"EVIL HEART! EVIL HEART!", they said seprately. "Evil Heart? Is that your real name?", Starscream asks. "Yes, I am. I made the fake transmittion to bring you guys here on Earth to hurt caring. From what I see, you did great."

"We should permanently terminating you now. One, two, three!"

"WAIT! I give you guys power, right? You need power to conquer Cybertron, right? So, I'm gonna help you."

Proud Heart shouts, "YOU ROTTEN RAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE TO HURT CARING! GET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" Then, Evil Heart asks one of the Decepticons to shut them up with their blaster. Skywarp did on the cage's surface and shock them to death. They got silenced for now.

"As I was rudely interrupted, we can get all the energy around the world. Then, use it to decimate this patheic planet."

"Hmm, brilliant suggestion, Evil Heart. From this moment on, you'll be our new leader of the Decepticons. ALL HAIL, EVIL HEART!", Brawl shouts with cheer when the other Decepticons cheer also. "Bring the fools with us. ONWARD TO VICTORY!"

One of the Decepticons grab the cage fills with the Care Bear Family, they continue the rampage to eliminating the town of Greensburg. The remaining Care Bears along with Dale and Melinda were in trouble now. Care-A-Lot is gone for good, the town is totally destroyed and the world is in chaos.

"Well, that's it, everyone. Evil Heart and the Decepticons have finally won. It's over," Tender Heart said with disappointment.

"Hey, that's not the Tender Heart I know. The real one should continue trying to stop the forces of evil. Not giving up," Melinda made a point, but, didn't help Tender Heart to get his condifence back.

"So, what? (sighs) Some leader I am. Didn't help them at all. What kind of a Care Bear I really am?", Tender Heart sniffs until Wish Bear kiss him on his cheek and said,

"the kind to share their feelings. We can't give up hope."

"In the meantime, let's get out of here while we still can," Grumpy said as they're on the cloud car and zooming fast. Meanwhile at the power plant away from Greensburg blasting some of the necular capscules and most of the workers were running away from the evil Decepticons and Evil Heart is very happy while the Care Bears suffered. "HA HA HA HA!" The Decepticons got the energy to make the AllSpark cubes for something evil. Later at the old warehouse building, the Care Bears alongside with Dale and Melinda are gonna stay until the Decepticons leave.

"We're safe for now, but, those guys are ruthless. They have been taken alot of energy at the plant. This isn't look good," Dale shock from the bright light by them.

"You got that right, Dale. Something tells me, those Decepticreeps got total upper hand. What do we do now?", Swift Heart asks.

"Bets us. We got no ideas," Baby Tugs said.

"I wish someone who can help us now," Wish Bear's wish have came true as she sits on the red truck and then, it said, "maybe we can help."

"HUH? WHO SAID THAT?," Grumpy gasp with fear as the truck transformed as well the other vehicles, too. They shocked with a smile as the robotic vehicles reveal themselves as they know.

"THE AUTOBOTS!"

"You must be Optimus Prime," Grumpy said as he said, "(laughs) You've been watching too many Sci Fi movies, my friend. We will help you to save your world."

Can the Autobots help the Care Bears to put the end of Evil Heart's plan? Where's the real Megatron? And more importantly, can the world be saved from the evil Decepticons? Here's a few words from the upcoming chapter of CARE WARS; MORE THAN MEETS THE HEART.

* * *

On the next chapter...  
Optimus Prime and the Autobots are gonna help them to stop the evil Decepticons and Evil Heart. Meanwhile at Cybertron, the real Megatron came back from his expidtion and didn't realize the Decepticons were at Earth. Then, the battle have begun, but, one of them won't make it alive. Who will it be? See you next time, MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE and CARE-A-LOT!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2 : Autobots and the Care Bears

Previously...Evil Heart made a invention to hurt caring instead he wants power to control of caring to be destoyed. His invention freezes No Heart and the others. Then, he shape shifts into Megatron to lurde the evil Decepticons to Earth and stomping everything. The Care Bears were outmatch from their staring power and then, Evil Heart becomes the new leader for his new group. When all hopes just about to be gone, the Autobots were there and gonna help them. Can they do it in time?

* * *

CARE WARS; MORE THAN MEETS THE HEART

Chapter 2;

AUTOBOTS AND THE CARE BEARS

Story and written by: Shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family TMs/(C) Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings, Co.  
TRANSFORMERS, AUTOBOTS and the DECEPTICONS are trademarks and owned by Hasbro

Based from the 80's and the TRANSFORMERS movie characters

Rated 13+ for intense violent action and destruction and some mild sexual humor

* * *

When we last off...

"So, what's your names?," Optimus asks.

"I'm Tender Heart Bear, leader of the Care Bears. This is Wish Bear", Tender Heart introduced.

"I'm Grumpy Bear and this is my love, Swift Heart. That's Dale and Melinda," Grumpy said.

"Hi," they said. "And we're the baby cubs of the Care Bear Family. I'm Baby Tugs and this is Baby Hugs."

"We're your biggest fans of you, Optimus. So what are you doing here in Greensburg?", Baby Hugs said.

"I'm glad you ask, Baby Hugs. Our spaceship just crash landed into this place. We got hit by the Decepticons. Most of us got killed, but, rebirth to their new forms," Optimus Prime show them some of the new bot forms of the Autobots.

"You know I am Ratchet. To fixed any bot around and human aminity. I got transformed of this medical vehicle. A Hummer. Glad to be big this time."

"Also, me, Jazz. You thought I was killed on that movie. Nope. Regenerated in good condition," Jazz make moves in a dancing beat.

"Bumblebee, new and improved. (impersonating Jack Nicholson) I was killed in the original form. (impersonating Mighty Mouse) Have no fear, the new and powerful Bumblebee to save the day!"

"Oh, circuits," Ratchet put his hand on his head and totally embrassed from Bumblebee's impressions.

"I'm Arcee. I was used to be a pink car until I died in the crash. Not until Ratchet found a nice blue Yamaha bike. Now, I'm like this."

"Oh, I can't wait to race with you. I wanna see that shiny legs keeps on transform...", Optimus interrupts Hot Rod for the safety of the cubs, "Hot Rod! Not in front of the cubs."

"Oh, sorry about that," Hot Rod laughs nerviously.

Now, the rest are introducing to them. "Well, they got the new ones, but, us we're original. I'm Cliffjumper."

"I'm Ultra Magnus," then, "I'm Jet Fire, the ultimate warrior. A jet fighter," then, "Mirage, a illusionist to give them any illusions and holograpic images around."

"Me, Grimlock, king of Dinobots," and last, but, not least, "me, Swoop, friend for Autobots. Most of us Dinobots destroyed. Least, we're funtioning."

"So are we thanks for Ratchet's repairing kits. Eh, Brawn?", Wheeljack said. "Yeah, that's right," Brawn smiles.

"We're glad to see you all. I'm afraid it's too late to save Greensburg," Tender Heart sad about the defeat by Evil Heart and the evil Decepticons. "Why did you have to say that?", Hot Rod asks.

"Evil Heart was behind all this. The carnage, the suffering and everything of caring gone. Some leader I am," Tender Heart cries in tears.

"Never say never, Tender Heart. We leaders made mistakes before and we can't stay depress forever. Think about it. Without a leader, there won't be a team and the other team wins."

"Optimus is right, Tender Heart. We can't give up hope. We just have to try. Please, for our world's sake", Dale smiles at him and he smile as well and said to everyone,

"okay, then. WE MUST TRY!"

"YEAH! ALL RIGHT! THAT'S THE SPIRIT!," they shouted with glee. "Now, we can crush those Deceptichops to peices. LET'S GET THEM!," Hot Rod shouts.

"ALL RIGHT, THEN! AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

Optimus and the Autobots just transformed back to their vehicles and Dinobots and then, few of the vehicles stopped and it's Arcee and Optimus Prime. "Wanna ride with your special friends?", Arcee asks. "Sure," Grumpy and Swift Heart Rabbit answered. "Hop in and buckle up," Optimus said as Tender Heart, Wish Bear, Dale and Melinda are in and Hot Rod picks up the cubs. There they go to the Power Plant to stop the evil Decepticons. Meanwhile at Cybertron, the Real Megatron came back from his expiditon trip.

"Ahh, home sweet home. Let's see if there's anything spectacularly has happen while I was absent."

He enter the space bridge door and then, he saw no other Decepticon in sight. "Huh? What in mechnical atmosphere is going on here? Where's all the Decepticons? SHOCKWAVE!", he shouts when Shockwave came and said, "you called, my lord?"

"Yes, I did. Where are the rest of the Decepticons?", he ask furiously. "They went to Earth just like you instructed."

"Huh? I instructed? For what?", he asks. "Well, they thought you were in trouble and captured by the bear creatures." Megatron also asks, "What bear creatures?"

"The Care Bears, my lord. They exist and now, they're gonna attack Earth," Shockwave answered.

"Where exactly is the location at Earth, Shockwave?", he asks and Shockwave answered, "let me show you. This transmittion takes place at Greensburg Power Plant. Wait a galaxy minute. Something isn't right here." The screen picks up a evil person to lead the Decepticons and Megatron is furiously mad. "AHHHHHH!"

"Are you okay, Lord Megatron?", Shockwave asks.

"No. I'm not. That new leader doesn't outlead my Decepitcons only I. Get the space bridge operational. I'm going to Earth."

"At once, Megatron."

Shockwave activates the Space Bridge and Megatron enters the Space Bridge and going back to Earth. In no time, Megatron have come back to Earth.

"Now, I'm on Earth again. Better get to the Power Plant."

Megatron flew faster to get to the Power Plant at once to stop Evil Heart's evil plans. Meanwhile, the Decepticons have cleared the Power Plant and gathering energy from the plant's sources. Evil Heart laughs evilly.

"Evil Heart, we are gathering all the energy from the plant," Soundwave said.

"Splended. If you got all the energy for the AllSpark cubes, we're invincible," Evil Heart continues laughing. Blackout asks,  
"what about the Care Bears, Evil Heart?"

"I'll take care of them myself. In the meantime, gather more energy as you can. Understand?"

"Yes, Leader," Blackout said. Meanwhile inside the cage, Noble Heart was crying in pain with the evil Decepticons around and Evil Heart's around, the world is in pearl.

"(sighs) I don't understand it. Why Evil Heart is gonna use the Decepticons to get so much energy? He's up to something."

"Hmm. Maybe I can fly up there and find out what's Evil Heart up to", Flight Heart suggest and Bright Heart said to Flight Heart,

"agreeable. Maybe I can help to get enough information from him. With your permission, True Heart."

"Accepted. Go and be careful," True Heart said as they found a big hole which get them out, but, they'll stay behind so they can distrct the evil Decepticons or Evil Heart. Flight Heart carry Bright Heart and flew on top of the capscule structure and then, Evil Heart began talking himself as they saw him without be noticed.

"As those patrified Decepticons helped me, the world of caring will be gone forever. All I have to do, is using them to get enough energy to make this weapon. A weapon could destroy the entire planet. HA HA HA HA!"

"Gosh, a weapon to destroy Earth? This is not good," Flight Heart said when Bright Heart thinks, "hmm. I agree. So he's using the evil Decepticons to get rid of caring for good. We better the others if we rescue them. Come on." Evil Heart spots them and starts shooting with his hands and trying to stop them. As the Decepticons getting more energy, the Autobots are getting closer to the Power Plant as one of the Decepticons have sighted the Autobots.

"Oh, no. IT'S THE AUTOBOTS!", Soundwave shouts.

"Inform Evil Heart that we got company," Starscream commands Soundwave to contact Evil Heart. "Affermative."

"EVIL HEART! EVIL HEART!," Soundwave shouts.

"What is it, Soundwave?", Evil Heart asks.

"We have intercepting Autobots and they're coming here now."

"All right, then. Decepticons, attack the Autobots...NOW!" The Deceptiocns are now blocking the Power Plant as Scavanger commands the Contructicons.

"Constructicons, TRANSFORM TO DEVASTATOR!"

All the Constructicons are transforming into Devastator. "PREPARE FOR DEVASTATION!"

"AUTOBOTS, TRANSFORM AND ATTACK!", Optimus Prime commands as the Autobots transforming and then, the battle has just begun. "BONECRUSHER IS READY FOR ANYTHING!"

"You heard our leader. ATTACK!", Starscream shouts in command.

Now, the Autobots and the Decepticons are fighting at each other. Optimus Prime, Hot Rod and Arcee are letting the two humans and the Care Bears go.

"Tender Heart, get your family into safety. We'll deal the Deceptions ourselves. LET'S GO!"

"Be careful, my little cubs," Arcee said as the cubs told to her, "you be careful also, Arcee." Now, the remaining Care Bears and the two humans are gonna rescue the Care Bear Family.

"CARE BEARS!," the Care Bear Family shouts as well of them. "True Heart, Noble Heart. Are you guys are okay?", Swift Heart asks.

"NOT FOR LONG!," Evil Heart said as approach towards to them, "EVIL HEART!," they gasped while Evil Heart explained to them, "that's my name, don't wear it out. HA HA HA HA! As your spies saw me, we can use the AllSpark cubes for the weapon for ultimate destruction."

"You won't be successful when us and the Autobots stop you," Brave Heart made a brave speech in front of him. "What, Autobots?", Evil Heart asks when he points at them when they're defeated by the evil Decepticons.

"Guess this day turns out to become a real headache, huh?," Jazz said in pain.

"This is just perfect. We got defeated by the Decepticons and they're gonna use energy for destruction. We failed," Ironhide said.

"Looks like you're outnumbered, my friends. You all will die very soon. HA HA HA!", Evil Heart laughs evilly until Megatron lands safely and saw what's happening. All the Decepticons are surrounding the busted Autobots as Megatron saw everything.

"My, my, how fortunate for you to halep the Decepticons to win. YOU WRETCHED PARASITE!"

"HEY, YOU WATCH YOUR TONE, BOLTBRAIN! I'M IN CHARGE OF THIS OPERATION, NOT YOU!", Evil Heart shouts at Megatron while he's furiously mad.

"You won't be alive as I got my blaster functioning to dispose of you," Megatron is about to use his blaster to destroy as Evil Heart using his evil powers at him,

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

He zap Megatron while sparks and static all round his body and then, he's in total command by Evil Heart's powers. "Now, you're in my command, Megatron."

"I am in your command," Megatron said while he's in Evil Heart's command. "DESTROY THEM ALL! HA HA HA HA HA!" Optimus Prime shouts, "NO!", as he blasting the Decepticons with his blaster gun and hit Starscream and Megatron before they're blasting the Care Bear Family and the two humans. Starscream's spark starts to overheating and blasted away just like the 1986 movie. Starsream was out of commission and so does Megatron. "Oh, circuits," Starscream said before he got wiped out. He continues firing at the Decepticons and beating them up as well. The Care Bears and the two were saved. Now, the Decepticons are busted, but, some of them were functional.

"Ahh...GET THE CUBES AND US OUT OF HERE!," Evil Heart shouts. Soundwave and his pets grab the cubes and Astrotrain trnasform into a train once more and they're putting the cubes and the Decepticons inside. "WE'LL MEET AGAIN, FOOLS!," Evil Heart shouts as they're leaving to Cybertron.

"Whoa, Optimus Prime, I never knew you kick so much butt. YOU'RE TOTALLY ROCK, PRIME!," Swift Heart overwhelmed as Prime blushes.  
"They took all the AllSpark cubes. The Earth is still doomed," Brave Heart whines. "We'll have to try to stop them. Autobots, can you transformed?," Optimus asks them. "We'll try," they said as they're trying to transform back to their vehicle forms.

"Well, at least, they can transformed," Optimus Prime said.

"We better get to Care-A-Lot for the Care Bear conference," Funshine Bear said as Tender Heart confesses, "that won't be necessary. Care-A-Lot is gone again. Probably forever."

"OH, NO!," the Care Bear Family gasps. "Looks like the world of caring is in trouble. Let's face it, we're finished," Grumpy said. "Never say never just like I said to Tender Heart. You can come to our spaceship if it's okay with you?," Optimus Prime asks.

"Absolutely, Optimus. Care Bears, let's get in to our cloud train and go there. 4...3...2...1! STARE!," Tender Heart said in command as they're using their staring powers to formed into a train and the Care Bears are going inside. "Wow, I never seen that before. It's like transforming or something like that," Brawn said. "AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!," Optimus Prime shouts in command as he trnasforms rolling back to their ship.

Later, closer to Cybertron, Evil Heart said in hatred, "those dummy bears won't win this time. The time we meet again, we'll be your last. HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Autobots and the Care Bears are join forces to stop Evil Heart and the evil Decepticons, but, we'll they succeed? Here's some words in the upcoming chapter.

* * *

On the next chapter...  
Evil Heart construct a evil weapon to use the AllSpark cubes to make it more powerful and he's using it to demostrate the hidden valley at Earth. The Long Lost Care Bears (Polite and Perfect) saw everything and gonna back to the U.S. to warn them. Can the Care Bears and the Autobots stop the weapon or Earth will be a goner? See you in the next chapter of CARE WARS; MORE THAN MEETS THE HEART!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3 : Onward to Cybertron

Perviously.  
The Autobots greet the Care Bears and they're gonna join forces to stop Evil Heart's ultimate plans. Meanwhile at the Power Plant, the evil Decepticons are gather more energy to use it for destruction. Then, Flight Heart and Bright Heart escaped from the cage, but, leaving the Care Bear Family behind for now. They overheard Evil Heart's new weapon until he spots them and starts firing at them. The Autobots came and fighting back to saved the planet, but, got beaten pretty bad. Suddenly, Megatron came to get his team back until Evil Heart uses his power to control him. Then, Optimus Prime fights back and beating all the Decepticons and Megatron, too. Now, they gather all the AllSpark cubes and going back to Cybertron as we continued the third chapter of...

* * *

CARE WARS; MORE THAN MEETS THE HEART

Chapter 3;

Onward to Cybertron

Story and written by: Shrekrulez

Addtional ideas by: Barulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family TM's/(C) Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings, Co.  
TRANSFORMERS TM's/(C) Hasbro

Rated 13+ for intense violent action and destruction and some disturbing images

WARNING! This story is really shocking!

* * *

As our story continues, the Autobots and the Care Bears are having a meeting inside at the Autobots' spaceship. Funshine comes to order with the gravel banging loudly while Ratchet is fixing uo the Autobots.

"OKAY! OKAY! Meeting come to order. The case from Evil Heart's evil plot to hurt the world of caring is reciding. Our leader, Tender Heart got something to tell us. Tender Heart?"

"Thanks, Funshine. You all know what Evil Heart is up to. He's gonna make a destructive weapon for something evil. We don't know what it is yet. But, we got to stop him at all cost. Optimus?," Tender Heart gives Optimus Prime to do some talking.

"I pick up something from TrannerTram One. A huge concentration of the AllSpark energy. I bet if my circuits were correct, it's approximately over 12,000 AllSpark cubes."

The crowd were gasp from Optimus Prime's information. "I bet those Decepticreeps are gonna use that energy for hurting this planet," Cliffjumper got steamed. "Yeah. Evil Heart is a relentless, gullable and unthinkable triant. He's gonna get away with it at anytime," Hot Rod's attitude gets on his carbrators while he's mad from Evil Heart's ways.

"I say, we trash his body and finding that weapon before it's operational. What do you say?," Jet Fire also mad from Evil Heart's plan, too.

"Hold on to your attachments, Autobots. I understand how you all feel, but, we're not sure about the weapon that Evil Heart's creating," Optimus Prime made a point and they didn't know what to think or say. Noble Heart interrupts.

"Optimus Prime is right, everyone. For what he's say if it's true, Evil Heart could devastate the entire universe. We need a plan."

"Yeah, a plan. What kind of plan should we need?," Proud Heart Cat asks. While everyone were thinking of a plan, meanwhile at Cybertron, the Decepticons were securing the idea while Shockwave brings the out of commission Megatron and Starscream into their capcles when Evil Heart stopped.

"Wait, I got a idea for Starscream. Brawl, can you make a new Starscream?," Evil Heart asks and Brawl answered, "I think I can. It'll take mytrohours to repair him, but, Starscream will be good as new." Brawl took the complete destruct Starscream to the reconstruction station for maintainnace. "In the meantime, let's secure the area just in case for trouble. I'll talk to Shockwave to help us around," Ram Jet said as he leaves when Evil Heart said, "time to build my weapon."

In no time, Evil Heart is collecting spare parts from Cybertron and starts building the weapon. A hour later, his weapon is finished and covering up with his sheet to surprize the Decepticons. "Ahh. My weapon is finished. Wait 'til the Decepticons see about this. HA HA HA!" Evil Heart walking towards to the Decepticons and asking one of them,

"how's Starscream now, Brawl?"

"He's completely finished as I predicted. BEHOLD! THE NEW STARSCREAM!," Brawl shouts as the new Starscream approaching, the Decepticons were shocked,

"WOW! UNBELIEVABLE! STUPENDOUS! INCREDIBLE!"

"I'm very impressed from your work, Brawl. It's just like him from the movie. Show us what you can do, Starscream," Evil Heart asks. "With pleasure, all mighty Evil Heart," Starscream transforms into a jet and flies faster than ever and starts shooting missiles around and blasting some of the metallic structures and transforming back to a jet to continue his test flight. Then, he transforms back to Starscream and landed safely. They applauding from the new Starscream. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! AND THANK YOU!"

"Wow. He's incredibly strong with his new structure. How come we're not very powerful than him?," Thundercracker asks. "Don't even ask, Thundercracker. Well, his show and tell is done, and speaking of show and tell. Can you show us your new weapon?," Skywarp asks and Evil Heart said, "yes. It's finished like Starscream. Come. I'll show you."

A little later...

"Is that it? A sheet to penetrate the Autobots? How unpredictably pufiled," Starscream said. "Is what under the sheet, you boltbrain. BEHOLD!" Evil Heart take the sheet off the weapon and they got surprized. "Wow. This is incredible. That's the one with all the powerful sources to penetrating anything around. What did you call this?," Barricade asks.

"THE ALLSPARK ATOMICIZER! Pretty cool, huh? Like you said, it could destroy anything around the galaxy," Evil Heart smiles evilly.

"How does it work?," Ram Jet asks.

"Put those cubes in and I'll show you," Evil Heart commands them to put all the AllSpark cubes inside of his weapon and then, they closed it. The weapon is powering up to maxium and Evil Heart's laughing evilly. "IT'S POWERING UP! HA HA HA H!"

"What destination you're gonna to demostrate your weapon?," Hardtop asks. "You can get the spy camera scanner to find it."

"RIGHT!" Hardtop shoots a spy camera scanner away from Cybertron to Earth picking up a location and it's heading towards to Asia and scanning around. The scanner found a unsual location and it's the Hidden Valley where the Long Lost Care Bears lived. The scanner is back to Cybertron very swiftly. Hardtop said, "found the location, Evil Heart. It's called the Hidden Valley. Located in northeast of India."

"That's where those Long Lost Crummy Bears lived. PERFECT! HOLD ON TO YOUR TRANSITTORS!"

He activates the weapon and starts blasting off to the destination. The blast is going faster and much stronger and when it's coming, the villagers saw a blight light heading their way and the pandas saw it also. Then, it hits the land big time and the villagers were screaming loudly as the blight blast keeps coming at them and most of them desingrated. Most of the villagers were evaculating the village and the Pandas were devastated.

Meanwhile back at Cybertron...

Hardtop fires his spy camera scanner and scanning to make a halographic vision in front of Evil Heart and the Decepticons and cheering gleely.

"NOW, THAT'S WHAT I CALLED A DEVASTATION! BRILLIANT, EVIL HEART! ABSOLUTELY BRILLIANT!," Devastator shouts and Evil Heart smiles. Meanwhile back at the Hidden Valley what's left of it, the pandas couldn't believe what's happening.

"Perfect, the village is gone," said Polite, "I know, Polite, but, something has to be done," said Perfect.

"I wish we could have know about this or anyplace else will be in the pits," said Polite. "Yeah. Or everything will be completely gone. The danger has already begun," said Perfect.

Meanwhile back at the Autobots' ship closer to Greensburg, all of our heroes continue thinking until Dale got a idea. "I GOT IT!" All of them said all at once, "huh? What? Dale gots a idea?" Melinda said, "come on, Sweetie. Tell us your idea. Please."

"I say, we'll go to Cybertron to stop this. Once we're there, we'll make a deversion to destract the Decepticons. And stomping Evil Heart's weapon by using every energy and power combined. Then, BOOM! The weapon is destroyed and saving our world."

"And Cybertron, too, no doubt," said Arcee, "pretty smart for a handsome young boy like yourself."

"HEY!," Hot Rod and Melinda shouts for jealousy. "Sorry for making yourselves valnerable," said Arcee while she's smiling. "All right, now. Dale's plan might work if we get there in time," said Optimus Prime when suddenly TellerTram One pick up something and starts blaring with a red light swirling around.

"IT'S TELLERTRAM ONE! IT PICK UP SOMETHING ON EARTH!," Optimus Prime shouts and Ultra Magnus said, "I'LL GO AND FIND OUT!" Good Luck Bear said, "I'll go with him finding out what's going on."

Ultra Magnus typing on the keyboards and telling TellerTram One on his command, "TellerTram One, what in the biocycles is going on?"

"Apparently, there's a huge concentration in the northeast of India. A place called, 'The Hidden Valley.'"

"Oh my, stars! That's where the Long Lost Care Bears lived! You got to find them! Please, Ultra Magnus. Please," said in sadness from Good Luck Bear.

"I'll try, Good Luck. Wait! There they are! They're alive!," said Ultra Magnus as he points at the screen, "come in...uhh...what are their names?"

"Polite and Perfect."

"Right! COME IN, POLITE AND PERFECT! THIS IS ULTRA MAGNUS FROM AUTOBOTS' HEADQUARTERS! Did you read? Over," said Ultra Magnus.

Meanwhile at the Hidden Valley, the pandas heard a strange voice. "Huh? Who said that?," Polite asks until Perfect saw a screen and said, "look! I thought it'll be a cat."

"No, I'm no cat. I'm Ultra Magnus, a Autobot. I'm contacting you both from TellerTram One. I believe you know Good Luck," Ultra Magnus shows them Good Luck as Polite saw him with hearts on her eyes. "Polite, are you all right? Polite? Polite!," Perfect tries to snap her off and so Ultra Magnus snaps Good Luck off, too.

"Can you tell us what's going on?," Perfect asks.

"Hmm. TellerTram One found the blast comes from Cybertron. Why did I rhyme?," he asks. "Sorry about that, Perfect, perhaps I should sit."

"Me, too, Polite. By the way, nice rhyming, Ultra Magnus."

"Never mind that. If your place got destroyed, I can transport you both in Autobots' Headquarters. HANG ON TO YOUR HEARTS!," asks Ultra Magnus as he pressing the button, the two pandas disappeared and then, they reappeared in Autobots' HQ. Both of them made and they're hugging Good Luck and Polite kissing him. "All right, now. Polite and Perfect, welcome to the Autobots' Headquarters. Come, I want you both to meet the Autobots."

Then, they saw the Autobots and they're greeting them and then, they're hugging the entire Care Bears and the Cousins when Tender Heart said, "okay, then. Optimus Prime, can your ship fly?" Optimus Prime answered, "all systems are go. AUTOBOTS, BATTLESTATIONS! CARE BEARS, GET TO YOUR SEATS!" In no time, most of the Autobots are in their stations to get prepare for battle and the Care Bears are sitting on their seats as Optimus Prime starts the engines.

"3...2...1! BLAST OFF!," said Cliffjumper.

The ship blasts off away from Earth to get to Cybertron and Grumpy complains, "is there a magazine to read? I'm getting bored, already," then, the Care Bears said, "oh, Grumpy." Meanwhile back at Cybertron, the Decepticons were celebrating from Evil Heart's destructive weapon as they're drinking AllSpark energy and Evil Heart has a chicken dinner and drinking soda. "Megatron is still in captivity. He's still fuctioning. What commandment should we command, Evil Heart?"

"Not yet, Soundwave. At least, from the moment. Everything is according to plan. No Care Bears or Autobots can stand in my way," Evil Heart was wrong about that as the Autobots' ship approaches to Cybertron, they're going southwest of their beloveded planet. Their ship landed offside from the Decepticons' HQ. The Decepticons and Evil Heart will never notice.

"You Care Bears wait here. We'll give you a signal before we'll get to the weapon. We'll check the surrounding area for any Decepticons," commands by Wheeljeck.

"We'll do, Wheeljack," agreed by Harmony Bear.

"(impersonating a General) You need some protection. Here, take these blaster guns. You know what to do. Take care and be careful, you two," said BumbleeBee as he joins the Autobots.

"Are you should you know how to use it?," Melinda asks. "Of course, Melinda. It's just at the Arcades back home."

Later, the Autobots are hiding behind the metalliac structures so they'll never notice them. During the party, Soundwave comes out while he brings Megatron. Evil Heart got all stuffed up and made a burping noise to get rid of his fatty stuff.

"Evil Heart?," asks Soundwave. "What is it, Soundwave?," asks Evil Heart.

"I brought Megatron and he's still in your spell. What should we do now?," asks Soundwave.  
"Well, we have to be on alert if anyone who can stop us," Evil Heart commands them to do until Hardtop saw the Care Bears and said,

"uh, oh. Those caring creatures might be the Care Bears. With the Care Bears around so does the Autobots. I must warn Evil Heart."

Polite and Perfect said while they saw Hardtop spying on them, "OH, NO! SOMEONE'S SPYING ON US! NOW, HE'S GONNA WARN THE BADDIES TO MAKE OUR MISSION BUST!"

"I'll stop him," Melinda said while she's leaving and then, Dale saw her going and said,

"MELINDA, WAIT!"

"COME BACK HERE, YOU TWO!," Wish Bear shouting at them, but, they're gone. As she persuding Hardtop, Dale is following her until Hardtop ran closer to Evil Heart's weapon. Both of the two kids stopped and saw them with Evil Heart's weapon.

"Oh, so that's Evil Heart's ultimate weapon to hurt Earth," said Melinda. "Yeah. We got to destroy that weapon before it's too late," said Dale.

Explanations later, Evil Heart was furiously mad.

"WHAT!?! DECEPTICONS, BATTLESTATIONS! Soundwave, get your robotic animals surrounding the Care Bears."

"Affermative, Mighty Evil Heart. Laserbeak and Ravage, Transform. Eject. Eject. Operation, surrounding."

He's ejecting his two robot pets to surround the Care Bears so they'll never have better chance to help the Autobots. Arcee said to Optimus Prime, "Optimus Prime, they know we're here. What do we do?"

"Grimlock and Swipe, save the Care Bears now."

"Me, Grimlock, love challenge."

"Me, Swoop, love challenge, too."

Grimlock and Swoop are heading towards to the Decepticons as the two of them were about to fight, but, they anticipating their move and striking at them. Both of them were beaten and then, the Care Bears are gonna defend themselves.

"Okay, Care Bears, is time to fight back. Get ready to stare. COUNTDOWN!," True Heart shouts in command as the Care Bears were ready to battle when Ravage and Laserbeak closer to them.

"4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!"

Now, all of them are staring at them and they're struggling with too much power. "IT'S WORKING! THAT MAKE OUR HEARTS TO SING!," said from the Long Lost Care Bears.

Then, Grimlock and Swoop came and blasting at them and Grimlock said to the two pets,

"maybe you should need a leash."

"STAY AWAY FROM OUR FRIENDS!," Swoop shouts at them as they're retreating.

"I'm glad you guys care with us. Thank you for saving us. We loved you both," Harmony Bear kissing on Grimlock and Swoop's cheeks. "Ah, shucks." They're blushing and they're laughing until Barricade came.

"YOU MAKE ME SICK! YAH!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK! STARE!," Good Luck shouts.

Barricade was out of commission and then, the Autobots came as Optimus Prime commands them to do.

"AUTOBOTS, ATTACK!"

They're starting to blast at the Decepticons as well as they're doing the same thing, too. Now, Evil Heart is gonna to destroy another place and he's gonna locating at...

"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH! I'M GONNA DESTROY ANOTHER PLACE AND IT'S SEATTLE, WASHINGTON! HA HA HA HA!"

"OH, NO!"

When the Autobots and the Care Bears are fighting back, Evil Heart's gonna destory another place. Can our heroes stop him before it's too late? Don't miss the starling conclusion...here's some words for the upcoming last chapter.

* * *

On the last chapter...

Evil Heart's weapon still grow strong if the Care Bears and the Autobots destroy it first. Evil Heart is gonna need more help by getting his guys back. It's gonna be a brutal battle to a heartwarming ending. Find out on the last chapter of.  
CARE WARS; MORE THAN MEETS THE HEART!

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	4. Chapter 4 : The End of Evil Heart's plot

Previously.  
The Care Bears and the Autobots were having a meeting at the Autobots' HQ to think of a way to stop Evil Heart, but, meanwhile at Cybertron, the evil Deceptions were securing the planet. Now, Evil Heart is finding a lot of spare parts to make a weapon and it's called, 'THE ALLSPARK ATOMICIZER!' He target at the Hidden Valley and it's gone. Polite and Perfect got transported to the Autobots' HQ. Now, they're going to Cybertron to fight back and stomping Evil Heart's plot. Can they succeed? This is gonna be a brutal fight you won't wanna miss on the final chapter of...

* * *

CARE WARS; MORE THAN MEETS THE HEART

Chapter 4;

The End of Evil Heart's Plot

Story and written by: Shrekrulez

Additional ideas by: Barulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family are TM's/(C) Those Characters From Cleveland Inc/American Greetings, Co.  
TRANSFORMERS, related characters, logos and names are TM's/(C) Hasbro Rated 13+ for intense brutal action violence and shocking scenes with sadness

* * *

When we last off, the Autobots and the Decepticons were are about to battle out. Wreckage is getting closer to Jazz while he's ready to battle.

"HA HA HA! So we finally we meet for your demise," said Wreckage and Jazz mocks him, "you won't win this battle if you're fast enough like I am. Problem is, you're much slow as your own looks."

"WHY, YOU...!"

They fought together one area to another as they're clashing their swords closer, Wreckage made a brilliant move. He scratches Jazz's leg. Jazz got suffer from his injury. Wreckage got total upper hand. He's about to kill Jazz, but, BumbleBee saw it happened and going to help Jazz.

"NO! I'M COMING, JAZZ!"

"Your friend deserves to die which I'm gonna do," Wreckage is about to eliminating Jazz, but, BumbleBee won't let it happen. "NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" BumbleBee shot a missile and it blasted on Wreckage's back. "AHH!" Wreckage fell off the cliff and down he goes.

"(impersonating Humphery Bogart) They'll teach you to hurt my friend, sweetheart. (normal voice) Poor Jazz. Are you all right?"

"I'll be all right, BumbleBee. In the meantime, I just need a little nap." Jazz fainted for awhile, but, still functioning. The battle continues on, as the Autobots and the Decepticons fighting at each other to get freedom on Cybertron.

"KICKBALL!", Hot Rod kicking Brawl and he's landed on Ram Jet while he's hurting Mirage. "Now, that's a home run. Thanks, Hot Rod," Mirage smiles.

"Don't mention it. Now, all we have to is destroying that monsterous weapon before Evil Heart's activating again."

"Goodbye, Seattle, Washington," Evil Heart laughs while he's about to activate the weapon until a few Care Bears came and about to destroy the weapon. Lotsa Heart shout.

"ALL RIGHT, CARE BEARS! TIME TO DESTROY THAT WEAPON! COUNTDOWN! 4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!"

They're staring the controls of the weapons as Evil Heart ducks while the weapon malfunctions. "YOU FOOLS! YOU DAMAGE THE CONTROLS! I need more help to stomp you fools once and for all." He's using his magic to get his boys back, IP, Citan and Mantel.

"OH, NO!," they gasps. "HERE WE COME TO DESTROY YOUR CARING!," they sing horribly. "KILL THEM ALL!," Evil Heart commands them to do so. They eventually striking back with their powers so they'll overcome the Care Bears.

"Nice to see us again? That's a pity. I should've bring a welcome cake," IP said while he's striking at Gentle Heart Lamb. Birthday Bear got an idea from IP's words. He's using his stare tummy to form a cake on IP's face. "Well, IP, if it's your birthday day, here's some cake on your face!" SPLUT! "MY EYES! I CAN'T SEE A THING!" IP fell on the cliff already and lands on the metal ground and breaks his back.

"Remember the old saying. Be careful what you wish for or you'll get it. COME ON!," Gentle Heart smiles as both of them were leaving, but, Citan stike at Birthday Bear through his stomach and fell down badly. "HA HA HA! That's what you get for hurting my friend."

"B-B-Birthday Bear? B-B-Birthday Bear? B-B-BIRTHDAY BEAR!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. You're next to go," Citan got his fist to powering his evil power. "Oh, no, you don't." Optimus Prime got lock on his cannon blaster and blasting Citan's back knocking him out on the metal ground hard. "Your punishment is accessible for hurting others. Especially Birthday Bear. Gentle Heart, are you all right?"

"Yes, O-Optimus. But, my friend..."

"Care Bears, there's a restoration station about few cycles from here. Get there and save your friend," Optimus Prime commands them to help their beloveded friend. "Brave Heart, give me a hand," Noble Heart said as Brave Heart, "you got it, Noble Heart. Don't worry, Birthday Bear, you'll be as good as new." Lotsa Heart joins them also.

"URGH! THAT OPTIMUS PRIME! HE MAKES ME SO MAD! MEGATRON!," Evil Heart shouts as Megatron approach to him. "What is it, my master?" Evil Heart asks Megatron to do his bidding, "Megatron, kill Optimus Prime and make sure he's good as dead."

"As you wish, my master," Megatron transform into a gun and flew away while Evil Heart is fixing his weapon.

Meanwhile somewhere around the secured area, the baby cubs were running away from Scorponok. They keep on running until the cubs got trapped and the Scorponok got his prey. He speaks in alien language, 'you cubs make a morsel meal and so it'll be your friends.' Baby Hugs said,

"looks like he got us on the run, Tugs. What shall we do?"

"Well, I am a Care Bear and not afraid of anything. Including you. Hmm. Baby Hugs, I got an idea. Listen." Baby Tugs whispers to Baby Hugs about to put a bug in a jar; bubble style. "Okay, Hugs?"

"Oh, goody goody gosh," Baby Hugs smiles and they shout, "4...3...2...1! STARE!" The bubbles are coming out of their tummies and bringing their enemy for the flight of his robotic life. He's mad and said in alien language, "what is this? A bubble? GET ME OUT OF THIS RETECHED BUBBLE!" Suddenly, the bubble getting closer to the sharp needle point and landed on the ground badly. (BOOM!)

He got destroyed. "Like a bug in a jar. COME ON!," the baby cubs leaves him destroyed. Meanwhile, Skywarp follows Good Luck, Polite and Perfect to obliviated. "HOLD STILL, YOU WORTHLESS CREATURES!" They stopped closer to the robotic wall. Polite and Perfect said in rhyme,

"this is not good. That Skywarp is in a bad mood. What can we do about it? We just can't blasted while we sit."

"Polite, you get yourself and your brother into safety. I'll destract Skywarp to make him so hasty."

"But, Good Luck..."

"GO, NOW!," Good Luck shouts and so does she, "NO!," and the two pandas are now behind the wall, watching, as Skywarp approaching towards to Good Luck with his blaster locked and ready to fire. Skywarp laughs and said,

"HA HA HA! So, it is the end of your narrow crossing. Time to be disingrated, green one."

"Sticks and stones will break my bones, but, those words were patheic. You're out of luck, Skywarp," Good Luck using his tummy stare to form a big shamrock and threw it at him. Skywarp blast it, but, the shamrock hit him hard and landed on the ground until the blast from Skywarp's blaster keeps on coming when it made zig zags. Then, it hit...

"Huh? OH, NO!," Good Luck screams while the blast through his chest and thudded on the ground. The pandas were devastated as he fall badly. "GOOD LUCK! NO!," Polite shouts as her brother shouts, too. "POLITE, WAIT! COME BACK!" Now, she's coming back to see him one last time.

"Oh, Good Luck, please, don't die. Without you, I can't survived."

"(coughing in blood) Don't worry, my sweet. My love doesn't defeat. You know what to do. Before I'm gone, I wanna say...I...love...you."

Good Luck got killed by Skywarp's blaster and she's furiously mad.

"NO! YOU!"

"Ahh. Poor, small, insignificant creature. So sorry about your boyfriend, but, he was in my way. Now, you're next," Skywarp continues blasting at her. "HOLD STILL, YOU STUPID CREATURE!" Polite got something to say in front of Skywarp. "You hurt my love for the last time. Now, you must be punished for what you did, you slime." Polite using her tummy stare to get a rose and then, the Skywarp laughs sarcasticially.

"HA HA HA HA! So, you're giving me a rose of friendship?"

"Yeah. Come and have it."

Then, the rose have thorns and swirling around of Skywarp's electroskin and he shouts, "huh? What? GET THIS THING OFF FROM ME! IT'S CUTTING MY ELECTROSKIN!" Polite and Perfect watch as he's short circuiting from his body and then, a big light was coming from his AllSpark. "AHH! (BOOM!)" He got exploded into spare parts. Polite got him big time.

"Polite, what did you just do?," Perfect asks. "Well, my rose thorns slicing through. Then, Skywarp got short circuit and that's about it."

"I don't wanna say, but, you just save the day," Perfect smiles and hugging his sister until Polite starts to cry. "Good Luck, I won't let you behind this time. We better hurry for Evil Heart's weapon to find." Both of them were in a hurry to get to Evil Heart's weapon. Meanwhile, the Decepticons and the Autobots were still battling out and then, Arcee slides throught Blackout and using her blaster blasting inside of Blackout's body and got exploded. (BOOM!)

"Not bad for a robotic femine like yourself, Arcee," Ironhide smiles and Arcee said, "no problem. At least, that coptor didn't make it to the redenzvous point." They saw the cubs running until Bonecrusher saw the cubs getting frightened and bumping Ultra Magnus and grabbing them fast. He got the two cubs while the Autobots continue to fight. "LET US GO, YOU BIG UGLY BOTHEAD!," Baby Hugs making calls at him, but, he said, "ahh, you hurt my feelings. Well, your feelings will about to be hurted. HA HA HA!"

Bonecrusher is now crushing the cubs and they're watching including Grams Bear as she saw them captured while they're struggling to get out. "OH, NO, MY LITTLE DARLINGS! YOU BETTER LET GO OF THEM OR YOU'LL BE PUNISHED BY...!" (SMACK!) Bonecrusher smacks Grams Bear and she's knock out for awhile.

"Me, Grimlock, don't like Bonecrusher. Me, Grimlock, will crush his sentimental bones."

"Me, Swoop, will do same thing, too. Like how?"

Grimlock and Swoop were struggle with Soundwave until Grimlock found a weak point and blasting Soundwave's right leg and he got beaten badly. Ravage was about to attack Grimlock, but, he made a counterattack. "Me, Grimlock, do not like bad cats only Proud Heart." He blasts Ravage and shocking too much. Ravage were beaten and then, Laserbeak blasting at the Dinobots.

"ME, SWOOP, DO NOT LIKE LASERBEAK!" Swoop got Laserbeak and tries to stretch the bird's neck with head and it breaks easily. Laserbeak got trashed as well. Now, both of them were running faster to help the cubs by the ruthless Bonecrusher. "HUH?" Grimlock hold Bonecrusher with his fists and the cubs were loose and helping Grams Bear while she's hurt.

Then, Swoop knocks him down and Grimlock beaten him to death and using his tailwhip and slicing Bonecrusher's head and kicking his dead body away from him. (BOOM!) The body got destroyed. Baby Tugs said, "Grimlock, Swoop, thank you for saving us. Without your help, our bodies will be turned into rag dolls."

"Here's a kiss for the both of you," Baby Hugs kissing Grimlock and Swoop for helping them and then, they got blushed. "We better help them to destroy the weapon. COME ON!," said Grimlock.

Meanwhile, Evil Heart is trying his best to fix the weapon until Tender Heart, Wish Bear along with Dale and Melinda were about to stop him.

"Well, Evil Heart, it seems like your friends won't be protecting your weapon anymore," said Tender Heart.

"Oh, yeah? For your information, I got someone to help me. MEGATRON! KILL THEM ALL!," Evil Heart shouts as Megatron approach to them and about to blast them.

"Yes, my master," said Megatron. Megatron blasting them while our heroes using the stare tummies and blaster to make him go away, but, it isn't working. Cliffjumper saw Megatron and keeps on shooting them.

"HEY, OPTIMUS, IT'S MEGATRON AND HE'S SHOOTING ANYONE ELSE TO PROTECT THE WEAPON! LOOK!"

Optimus Prime saw and said, "Megatron and Evil Heart, must be stopped, no matter the cause."

Like the 1986 movie, Optimus Prime transforms into a truck and the other Decepticons were about to ambush him, but, he anticipated and then, both of them are about to fight at each other. Megatron stops firing as Optimus said to him,

"ONE SHALL STAND, ONE SHALL FALL!"

"Why did you wanna save those creatures and human fleshes?," Megatron asks.

"That's the question you should ask yourself, Megatron," said Optimus Prime.

"NO! I'LL CRUSH WITH MY BARE HANDS!," said Megatron as both of them were struggle to fight for who shall stands. Meanwhile, Starscream and JetFire were facing off on top of the sky. "Let's see if you can vaporizing me, slow motive Autobot," said Starscream while he's laughing evilly. "Okay, Starscream, is time to make a direct approach. Hmm. I got a wonderfully masterful plan to lurde him into a trap. I need someone who can help."

Suddenly, Flight Heart flies faster and he said,

"HI, JETFIRE! HOW CAN I BE SOME ASSISTANCE FOR YOU?!"

"Perfect. Flight Heart, destracting Starscream while I'll making a sneak attack. Understand?," said JetFire.

"GOT IT! TIME TO MAKE FUNNY FACES ON HIM! HEY, NEW AND UGLY! HOW ABOUT ABOUT NEW MAKEOVER LIKE THIS? (making bad faces) HA HA HA!"

"WHY...YOU, LITTLE...!"

"COME AND GET ME IF YOU CAN, UGLY!," Flight Heart flies faster away from Starscream.

"(laughing gleely) Excellent. Now, it's time to make my move."

"HUH?"

"EAT LASER, BOLTDRAINER!"

SkyFire fires at him hard when he using his missiles at him, but, misfires around SkyFire and it destroys the metal structures. Starscream's new body got wrecked badly. "Oh, circuits." (BOOM!) His new body got blown away and landed on the scrap piles with busted Decepticons.

Their battle is done, but, not for long.

"YAY! YAY! ALL RIGHT!," they cheered when Wheeljack said, "GUYS, WE GOT A IMMEDIATE PROBLEM! LOOK! THE WEAPON IS BACK ONLINE AND STILL OPERATIONAL!"

"Me, Grimlock say, 'if you cannot defeat it, DESTORY IT!'"

The Autobots and the remaining Care Bears are circling around the weapon until Evil Heart and his boys saw them surrounded while Optimus Prime is still beating Megatron.

"Evil Heart, surrender now or else," said Tender Heart. Evil Heart's plot is about to be destroyed, or can it?

"HA! I don't need Seattle to be destroyed. In fact, my weapon is all for you. Bye-bye, bots and bears. HA HA HA!"

He activates the weapon until Wish Bear wishing Tender Heart to have something to destroy evil and the weapon. "I wish...I wish..." Suddenly, Tender Heart's tummy formed a weapon to stop the uncaring. It's the Heart Sword.

"What is it, Grams?," Baby Hugs asks and Grams Bear explained, "it's a Heart Sword. A weapon was made for leaders of the Care Bear Family. That one can help to end this forever."

"Thanks, Wish Bear. (kiss) Now, is time to end this. GOOD-BYE, YOU UNCARING WEAPON!"

He threw it faster and it got through the weapon and Evil Heart duck quick. The weapon is overheating. "Huh? WHAT?! NO!"

"AUTOBOTS, PREPARE TO DESTROY! CARE BEARS, STARE, NOW!"

Tender Heart commands as the Care Bears stare and the Autobots using their blasters and blasting the weapon apart. Evil Heart gasps, "NO! NO! NOT MY...!" The AllSpark cubes were heating up and got BOOM!

His weapon got destroyed.

"URGH! MY WEAPON GOT DESTROYED! I'LL GET YOU...!"

Suddenly, Devastator walks closer to him as he still got Ironhide and Arcee. "You made bust all the Decepticons, but, not DEVASTATOR! HUH?" Arcee said, "think again, big boy."

Both of them were blasting Devastator too much and lands on Evil Heart himself. "Oh, no." (SLAM!) Devastator got devastated and so is Evil Heart. They cheered until Megatron is hurting Optimus pretty badly as Optimus lands hardly. "I've been waiting this for so long. It's over," said Megatron until Optimus got a secret weapon by pressing on his robitc stomach. He change into the movie version of Optimus Prime. They saw and cheered.

"Wow. I never seen that part before. It's just like the movie," said Playful Heart. "Yeah. Who were thought Optimus got surprizes like Tender Heart? And that's truth," said Lotsa Heart.

"YOU BETTER NOT UNDERESTIMATING SUPER OPTIMUS PRIME, MEGATRON!"

Super Optimus Prime and Megatron are colliding and Megatron keeps on blasting Optimus, but, didn't work this time and Optimus got two powerful blasters and blasting him off the metal cliff and got busted. "YAY! ALL RIGHT! OPTIMUS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!," they cheered. Optimus transforms back to himself again. "Guess us leaders always have secret weapons. Right, Tender Heart?"

"Right, Optimus. Well, the day of evil is over."

"Uh, oh. Look!," Funshine shouts as something just happen when Devastator got blasted through as Evil Heart flies up and mad at them.

"Huh? It can't be. I thought we defeating Evil Heart. Is not that possible," said Bright Heart. "We're doomed again, Care Bears," said Brave Heart.

"YOU ALL GONNA DIE! BOYS, COMBINE YOUR POWERS WITHIN ME! WE CAN KILL THEM ALL!," Evil Heart commands his boys as they're going within him and then, he's getting uglier and meaner. "TIME TO DIE!"

Tender Heart came closer and using the Heart Sword scratching him on his back. He got hurt, but, the scratch mark disappeared. They gasped. Now, Evil Heart's fight continues.

"YOU SHOULD'VE DIE WHILE YOU GOT HURT!"

"EVIL WILL NEVER TRIMUPTH! GOOD AND CARING GROWS STRONGER!"

"WE'LL SEE WHO DIES FIRST!"

"I must help him," Optimus was about to help him until Ratchet said to him, "no, Prime, that's Tender Heart's battle."

They clash to each other, minute after minute and second after second until both of them clash hard and one of them got hurt and it's..."TENDER HEART! No, Tender Heart, please, don't die. (sniffs)," said Wish Bear in sadness. "Don't worry, Wish Bear. Our hearts will grow till all are one. I love you." Tender Heart died and everyone were devastated until Evil Heart approach to them.

"YOU SEE, EVIL NEVER DIES AND NEVER WILL! NOW, FOR YOU! Huh?"

Suddenly, the light appears out of nowhere and then, it forms into a diamond and starts blasting him as Wish Bear is mad.

"CARE BEARS AND AUTOBOTS, BLAST HIM FOR GOOD!"

"CARE BEARS, STARE!," True Heart shouts as Brave Heart shouts also, "CARE COUSINS, CALL!"

"AHH!," Evil Heart is in pain as his power completely drained. "NO! AHH!" His body disingrated and gone forever. They cheered until sadness prevails. "We lost the best Care Bears we ever had and without them, we're not a Family anymore."

Suddenly, the power of evil is gone and Megatron is back to normal, "huh? What? What happened to my Decepticons?" Optimus Prime explain everything and it's very arkward when he explain to him about the situation.  
Explanations later,

"That's how it goes, Megatron."

"I'm glad that repulsive being is gone. Well, since me and the Decepticons were brutely beaten. We'll call it draw until next time. Astrotrain, can you transform?"

"Yes, I think I can," said Astrotrain until he transform into a train and Megatron brings his Decepticons inside and they're leaving Cybertron for now. "We'll be advange later until we're functioning again. LET'S GO!"

"Are we gonna see them again, Optimus Prime?," Cliffjumper asks. "Well, someday soon, when we got the AllSpark cubes for good to protect. But the poor Care Bears. Their leader is gone and so is some."

"Wait, look! That jem is about to lose power. What shall we do?," Arcee asks.

"Hmm. I got a idea. AUTOBOTS, GIVE YOUR ALLSPARK ENERGY TO THAT DIMAOND! IT WILL HELP OUR FRIENDS!"

Optimus Prime commands them to give their energy to the diamond of caring and then, it shines brighter than ever. The caring power restore Tender Heart, Birthday and Good Luck Bear's lives. They're hugging together happily.

"YAY! YAY! ALL RIGHT!," they cheered. "Me, Grimlock, king."

"Me, Swoop, glad everything's back to normal."

"Not for long, Swoop. Look. Shiny diamond is going away, but where?"

"My answer is to restore everything from the evil weapon," said Tender Heart.

Tender Heart's right. The diamond of caring fix everything from the evil weapon. It fixes the hidden valley and the villagers. They're happy to see the place again. Then, the diamond of caring is fixing the Kingdom of Caring once more. Earth has saved.

"Wow. Everything's back to normal and not a scratch in sight," said Arcee when the cubs came and hugging.

"Not bad for a soldier, huh, Optimus Prime?," said Dale. "At least, Evil Heart's destructiveness are gone forever. We better get back home. I'm late for dinner"  
said Melinda.

"HA HA HA HA!," they laugh from Melinda's words.

"Autobots, Transform and roll out! Back to the ship to Earth!," said Optimus Prime in command as they transformed and they're inside of some of the Autobots. Later, back on Earth.

"(crowd cheering) Thank you, Autobots and Care Bears for saving our world. Is there anything you want, tell us now," said the Mayor of Greenburg. Secret Bear whispers to Friend Bear and she said,

"Secret Bear, got a idea. How about a celebration for our victory and restoring caring once more?"

"A celebration? I like it. Let's have balloons, party streamers and definitely music. Also I got a band...LINKIN PARK!," Birthday Bear using his tummy to make celebrative party for brining caring again. Now, Linkin Park performs from their best hit song, "What I've Done." Then, the fireworks spreading while the lead singer sings as they sing, too. The Autobots dancing pretty good until Hot Rod dancing with Arcee, then, starts kissing.

So does Polite with Good Luck, then, Wish Bear with Tender Heart, also Swift Heart with Grumpy and Melinda with Dale.

After the celebration is over, the Autobots were prepare to go back to Cybertron. Tender Heart asks, "are you sure you don't want to stay?" Optimus Prime said, "no. Our home is up there. Don't worry, we'll come back visiting soon. By the way, you're one great leader, Tender Heart." Both of them were hugging. "(sniffs) Me, Grimlock, will miss you very much." Then, Swoop said, "me, Swoop, will miss you also. We will return soon."

Then, the Care Bears and the Autobots were hugging until their Autobot symbols got hearts on it to become part of the Care Bear Family. Optimus Prime give Dale and Tender Heart Autobot communicators so they can contacting them for help.

"BYE! FAREWELL!," they said. "CARING FOREVER!," the Autobots said.

Their spacecraft zooms faster back to Cybertron. And so, everything's back to normal and bringing back for caring. Polite said, "oh, my. We better get back to the valley." Then, Perfect said, "not to worry, Polite. The diamond is in the valley, we can stay."

"All right. You guys can be part of the Care Bear Family once more," said Good Luck as Polite kissing him.

"What about No Heart, Tender Heart?," Wish Bear asks. "When Evil Heart's power gone who knows what he become. At least, caring will grow strong till all are one." All of them were watching the stars above when the stars forming into a Autobots symbol as Optimus Prime said, "TILL ALL ARE ONE!" Meanwhile at No Heart's Castle...

"(ice breaking) AHH! I'M FREE! HA HA HA! Somehow Evil Heart is gone. Good riddance. Now, we can make a new castle and I'm the new leader of this evil family!!!!", Prof. ColdHeart said.

"WHO IS THE LEADER OF THIS EVIL FAMILY!?!?!", No Heart said to his nephew. "I'm sorry, I thought you are gone," Prof. ColdHeart said to him so No Heart can calm down". "NO, I'm here and I'm gonna stop the Care Bears once and for all, but I'm tired from my used-to-be nephew's plan and I'm gonna sleep. First, you, Frostbite and Beastly are gonna fix my castle."

"WHAT???", They said and No Heart responds, "Yes...NOW!!!!!!" Prof. ColdHeart, Frostbite and Beastly start building No Heart's castle while No Heart relax and figures out another plan since Evil Heart is dead and his minions.

As for the Decepticons, they went back to their home base at a planet, few light years away from Seibertron. Megatron is thinking a plan to get his home planet back while the Decepticons getting repaired. He said this, "as soon as I get repaired, I will come back and stop Optimus Prime and the Autobots, then I'll get Seibertron and rule the entire galaxy."

With Evil Heart and his minions are gone, peace is restored for both planets, at least for now.

THE END

* * *

Phew!!! It took me a while and I did it. I want to thank you for reading this story. I used action figures to do my story. I think this is a great idea and help me a lot. Also, I want to thank my twin bro for helping me. Who knows? I may want to make another story with Transformers and Care Bears. Til then, CARE-A-LOT!!!!!! 


End file.
